With the development of technology and the progress of the society, using a camera system to track an object and generates a video has already been universal. In an existing camera system, switching between a distant view and a nearby view for a single camera or switching among different cameras is usually controlled by manual methods, thus, at least one person is needed for being on duty during a video generating process, and operational errors may be brought during manual switching processes.
To sum up, the prior art can't achieve intelligent switching for recording and broadcasting among different cameras during processes of tracking targets and generating videos through the cameras.